Dawn of The Dead: McHenry Falls
by IcelandicHeroRagnar
Summary: McHenry Illinois, Zombies. A bit of Shaun of the DeadDawn of the Dead. Main Characters are me and my friends.


8/18/2006 12:49 AM

This'll be sort of like Shaun of the Dead, where in it'll be funny at bits. The main difference is lack of British accents and it's a bit more serious like Dawn of the Dead. I don't Own Either of Those Movies, Or the Rights to them Mind you. I also don't Own any of the rights to Any of the Brand Names Used. But I do own a Gamecube and Gameboy/DS. The others own Said electronics they are Bringing. All NAMED Characters are Indeed real people. People I know. That's me In the Third Time Stamp. Feel free to IM me for more insight of the Story, But I won't give anything out about people or the Plot. If there are things that shouldn't be capitalized don't say anything. I just capitalize random things without knowing. Hop you like it? Or at least find it interesting, taking a movie and adding real-life to it. This takes place in McHenry, IL but some characters are in Carpentersville/other places till at least second chapter.

**Dawn of The Dead: McHenry Falls.**

**June 20th 8:00 pm. Various news reports include reports of mass bitings, with no motivation, or discrimination between sexes or race. Most normal people don't see these reports, they're either asleep or watching something else, kids are playing videogames, parents watching movies. The world seems carefree, no one is concerned by the news reports, no one thinks it could happen to them. This is an account made by a group of teenagers, who survived the downfall of the united states when the " Zombies" or "Re-animates" appeared. Many people claimed that the wandering people who moved swiftly with lots of speed, and reports of increased strength, were the dead coming back to life. Others claimed it was some sort of disease, causing people to lose control of their bodies, move into a state of dysfunction, with no medical treatment to fix it. Which ever the true explanation was, this is definitely well deemed, The Dawn of The Dead.**

**June 21st, 7:50 Am**

**A loud crash woke up Jake, he grumbled slightly at the noise, and then rolled over, back to sleep. A few minutes later, another crash awoke him, as his door was shattered. Wade, a friend of his burst in, "Unngghhhhrrrrrr" escaped from his lips. Blood was dripping from his mouth and his left arm, it seems he attacked or was attacked by something. "Ehhhh…Wade. Go Away. I'm tired." He moaned out. Wade growls again in the un-pronounceable speech before a pillow hits him in the face. Jake sits up slowly and yawns calmly before noticing something wrong with his friend, "Wow. What happened to you?" he asks without a hint of emotion. Not seeming to hear him, Wade dives towards Jake and begins trying to tear at his flesh and bite him. "ZATSEN VERUTU!" He exclaims in Al-Bhed tossing him off with an excessive use of force. Wade is flung into the computer desk and begins to drip blood from the back of his head. Not positive that he is in fact a zombie, Jake decides to jam his exacto-knife into wades brain for good measure. As the blade presses into Wade's temple, he makes a loud noise and thrashes a bit before collapsing.**

**June 21st, 8:00 Am**

**Doo do doo do doo! The cell phone rings into Reece's ear jolting him awake. Leaping up from shock and confusion he hits his head on the shelf above him and curses loudly. "Fuck!" He glances back and forth to see what woke him when the phone rings again. Do do do duh do do- "What?" He answers angrily, only to notice it's already very bright outside. Jake's voice comes through the phone with a quick explanation of what just happened and a loud sounding "COME HERE NOWZ!" Assuring Jake that he would be there soon Reece hangs up the phone and pulls on a shirt. Grumbling slightly he grabs a baseball bat from the closet-like area across from his bed, where the water heater and furnace are. He makes his way up the stairs and into the kitchen, already he has his mind on things important and plans to get them first. His first thing to do is collect his Monster, energy drinks, into his backpack along with his CD's, games,and Gamecube/Gameboy/DS. Should have electricity since no one alive would shut it off. Secondly he needs to figure out where they are all going to stay, all being him and Jake and whoever they can save. Thirdly , Where can they find worthwhile weapons and such? And Finally, Are these quick Like in George Romero's movies, or slow like in Shaun of the Dead? This Final one he intends to figure out now, as he opens his front door and wanders out to get on his bike. **

**June 21st 8:10**

"**Valerie! Get Up!" John calls bursting into her room. "I thought you wanted me to drive you over to Jake's today?" He booms as Val turns over, incidentally falling from her bed. "Augh! I thought I told you I prefer Val!" She yells at him and gets up, today she would return Jakes X-box, but felt like bringing all her games for some reason, PS2 and otherwise. John leaves her to finish calling back "I'm starting the car, be out quickly." The tone of his voice changes as he doesn't know he will lose all his collectibles and things. Making sure her PSP is charged Val heads out to the car the day seems clear and sunny as- "STOP NARRATING!" Val Cries to the heavens in anger. She gets into John's tank of a car and buckles up. "Let's go." She says with a bit of a sigh.**

That's it for chapter one. Chapter Two Might be up at the Same time as this, because I begun writing when I finished this one. Review but don't flame. I'd prefer not to become disgruntled. D Give good Insight and your Name and Maybe I'll add you to the fic. Zombie? Mm? I smell a Cameo!


End file.
